Such electric machines, having the permanent magnets uniformly distributed on the rotor and the electromagnetic poles uniformly distributed on the stator, have already been used as electric motors and generators for decades. In this regard, great expenditures have been taken for improving the performance and the efficiency of such machines. Nevertheless, there are considerable losses arising during operation of such machines. Such losses do not only affect the efficiency of the electric machine, but entail still other problems. In operation, in particular the rotor of conventional electric machines is subject to great heat, necessitating comprehensive cooling requirements for the machine in its entirety.